Mythos: The Beginning
Mythos: The Beginning is a survival horror RPG game created by Dark Gaia Studios. Based on Gothic Horror monster movies of the 1930s like Frankenstein and The Corpse Vanishes. Plot Set in London in 1934, Mythos allows you to create your own paranormal investigator from scratch and guide them through a frightening exploration of the infamous Harborough Asylum. Three young university students have vanished while attempting to conduct a scientific survey of this dreaded place, and it's up to you to find them! Throughout the night you'll discover that Harborough Asylum's reputation is more than an urban legend, and you'll have to fight for your life against demons, zombies and otherworldly Lovecraftian foes. Harborough Asylum is an abandoned mental hospital located on the outskirts of London. It was established in 1882 and soon built up a reputation as London's harshest institution thanks to its brutal and controversial treatments. After a string of mysterious patient deaths, said to number more than 40 victims, it was finally closed down during World War I and has been disused ever since. Despite this turn of events, Harborough Asylum remained one of England's most infamous sites, soon becoming the subject of an alarming number of local ghost stories. Now Harborough Asylum is a place where only the most bravest (or foolish) men would dare to tread. You play as a renowned paranormal investigator, best known for solving a famous missing persons case several years ago. Tonight, Professor Harrison Blacktail, a mysterious academic somehow connected to the asylum's past, has turned up in your hotel room at the Imperial Arms. He has commissioned you for the most dangerous case of your career: search for three missing students inside Harborough Asylum, and discover whether the terrifying legends are true. Characters The Protagonist You're a paranormal investigator of some renown. Now you're about to face the most frightening case of your career. Professor Blacktail A mysterious demonology professor with some connection to Harborough Asylum. Peter A famous American cat burglar who came for the antique furniture and got much more than he bargained for. Luana A terrified psychic trapped in her worst nightmare. Night Watchman Guards the asylum from trespassers. How has he even survived for this long? Features Original * Blends traditional survival horror and RPG gameplay inspired by tabletop classics like Vampire: The Masquerade. * Old-school pen and paper style role playing, complete with dialogue trees, skill checks and dice rolls. * Create your character from scratch. Choose their gender, skills and background and then role play them! * Use non-combat skills like Persuade, Investigate and Occult Lore to discover new clues! * A Terrifying Gothic Horror storyline that pays homage to the monster movie classics of the 1930s. * Fully voice acted dialogue and an atmospheric soundtrack create an immersive horror experience. Director's Cut * Overhauled and rebalanced gameplay mechanics. * Tons of new skill checks and more ways to progress through the game. * New and rewritten dialogues. * New rooms containing new items and scares. * Edge of Madness expansion integrated into the base game. Gallery 14485286343_b636ba179d_o.png MythosOtherworld.png NewMenu.png Graveyard.png 14181329829_83bde0d54c_o.png 14201677318_97bd79a911_o.png 14247180649_1b94e73c29_o.png 14247181059_ec1f15815a_o.png 14388138183_479d2b0c60_o.png 14410888785_544ac9cb90_o.png 14431058933_0af2d78e7c_o.png 14432706454_efcd05c3ca_o.png Category:Releases (RPG Maker VX Ace) Category:Adventure Category:Horror Category:Thriller Category:RPG Category:Completed Projects (PC) Category:Games by Dark Gaia Studios Category:Released in 2014